On The Other Side
by SpunkElement
Summary: Shuichi wants to know 'whats beyond' and Yuki answers.Shuichi responds with seriousness.


_In the final analysis, it's true that fame is unimportant. No matter how great a man is, the size of his funeral usually depends on the weater. --_**Rosemary Clooney**

_When woman get depressed, they eat or go shopping. Men invade another country. It's a whole different way of thinking. --_**Elayne Boosler**

My mom's got this book called, "Funny Ladies," and I thought I'd post a couple of the sayings in here. I was going to post a very funny crime from another one of her books("Americans Dumbest crimals") but a girl in one of my classes has it.

* * *

The house was unusually quiet as ,Eiri Yuki, entered the home he shared with his lover,Shuichi Shindou. There was no insane laughter as he talked on the phone, no yelling as he tried to surprise his lover with dinner, no loud singing in the shower to Nittle Grasper or Bad Luck, his own band, no hushed whispering as he tried to sneak his friends out of the house, nor was there any heavy footsteps that would let Yuki know that his lover had heard him enter the house. There was nothing.

He took off his dress shoes and lined them up next to Shuichi's sneakers. His black slippers were already waiting for him and he gladly put his sore feet into them. He couldn't wait to sleep for a few hours before going back into his study and working. If he got a head start going on he'd be more likely to finish early giving him some time alone with his lover, who he hadn't seen much of.

He walked into the bedroom he also sometimes shared with Shuichi. For the past few weeks either he had been working late on his novel or Shuichi was still recording so they had yet to sleep at the same time or even on the same day. His work kept him up for days at a time. He could already smell Shuichi's strawberry smelling hair as he opened the bedroom door. What he saw made him stop short.

He had thought that Shuichi would be asleep but instead Shuichi was standing in doorway of the open sliding glass door, staring off into the endless lights of the city. The only clothing on his body was...his blue button up shirt, that hung just barely past his butt. His lover stepped out onto the balcony and leaned against the fence in frotn of him, his hands clasped together.

"What are you doing up so late, baka," Yuki asked, taking off his jacket and tie.

"Thinking."

"About what?" After living with the emotional-train he knew better than to say what he really should have said---"You think?"---and contuined to undress before slipping into his PJ's, a subtle blue color.

"Yuki, what's beyond Japan," Shuichi asked, his voice holding such serious that it made Yuki pause in pulling back the covers.

"Huh, China I guess," Yuki answered.

It was weird for his lover to be so serious. Shuichi Shindou was normally bouncing off the walls or begging of attention of some sort. He would never sit down, think about what was going on and ask question. Shuichi should be asking Yuki if he could sleep in the bed with him, not asking him what's on the other side of Japan.

"Yuki, what's beyond China?"

Yuki sighed and joined Shuichi on the balcony, knowing that if this conversation didn't end now then Shuichi would bug him all night asking the same question over and over and over and over and over and...yep you guessed it over again.

"Russia."

"What's beyond the clouds?"

"The universe."

"And beyond that?"

"Shuichi, there's nothing out in the universe expect black holes, the Milky Way and only God knows what else."

Shuichi turned his face towards Yuki and smiled. Yuki pulled back slightly, a gasp escaping from his lips.

"Beyond the universe...is my love for you. It streches that far."

"I bet it does, baka," Yuki said gently.

"Yuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to bed now?"

Yuki smiled softly, a hand running through his blond hair, as several thoughts raced through his mind. He was having a serious conversation with Shuichi Shindou. A conversation that he thought he would never have with Shuichi. He now wished that they could have more of them but knowing them both, they would forget they ever had this coversation as a sad attempt at covering their tracks. Tracks that lead down to show that Yuki really did care for Shuichi. Everything that Shuichi did he loved but he would never say it to Shuichi's face. It would give him to much hope and would make him even more loud than normal. But for some odd reason Shuichi knew his secret way of saying those three painfull words.

"Yuki," Shuichi asked.

"Yeah. Let's go to bed."

* * *

All right. Its 10:57pm and I'm going to bed. I'm soooooo tired.Stupid cousins making me play basketball with them. And money wasn't even involed.Anyway tomorrows Easter! So happy easter everyone. Now my sorry butt is going to bed. This is a one-shot deal. So don't expect more unless I get a ton of reviews begging for more. Now go away so I can sleep. -**yawns**-

Get out of my room.

-**glares**- Now.

Go away...-**yawns some more**-

All right fine. Don't leave. Just don't forget to leave a review. -**falls asleep on computer desk**-


End file.
